


Wish you were here

by ShinkuDaw



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: Diane看见了逝去的片影。
Relationships: Will Gardner/Diane Lockhart
Kudos: 5





	Wish you were here

“我退休了。”Diane说，给自己倒了杯波本。

“你开玩笑吧？”对面的年轻男人瞪大眼睛，惊呼出声。

“我刚从退休宴会上溜出来。”办公室没有开灯，她甩开高跟鞋，舒舒服服将腿翘在桌子上，在黯淡的微光中看见他撇撇嘴：“好吧，那这间办公室归我？我觊觎你的落地窗好久了。”

他确实数次抱怨过Stern偏心，分办公室时把最大的这间划给Diane——至少他们刚搬进来时提过好几次，半开玩笑半认真地宣称自己也想俯瞰芝加哥的夜景——后来律所规模扩大，他们也终于由点头之交发展到“熟人”乃至“朋友”，这件事便不再提起。

“恐怕不行，”Diane挑眉看他有些沮丧的表情，夸张地叹气，“David Lee想要这间。”

“我在你心里还不如David Lee？！”

这次换她微笑了，琥珀色的液体漾出微波，Diane呡一口，安静地看着他：“Will，你没法和还活着的人比较。”

他沉默片刻，挑了个轻松些的话题：“晚宴怎么样？我喜欢你这条裙子。”

“谢谢。”她也喜欢自己的长裙，流水一样倾泻，聚光灯下闪烁星辰的光芒，“很完美，所有人都到场了，连David Lee都喜气洋洋祝我退休快乐——我还以为他只会阴恻恻讽刺人呢。香槟也好，宾主尽欢，”她耸耸肩，“就是你不在，没人陪我跳舞了。”

“Hey，我打赌有一百万人想当你的舞伴。”Will不客气地为自己也倒了杯酒，向她遥遥举杯，“敬Diane Lockhart，将一生献给法律事业，为伊利诺伊州司法实践作出莫大贡献，我最亲爱的搭档和最好的朋友，退休快乐。”

“没个正型。”她翻白眼，却也配合地将杯沿碰过去，“也敬Will Gardner，芝加哥第十六名黄金单身汉，法律界的Kobe Bryant，巴尔的摩的彼得·潘，祝你安眠。”

“你用不着老是提醒我我是个死人。”

她越过Will的肩膀看向对面的办公室，先后被Alicia和David改动过，已经没什么他存在过的痕迹了。

“不是为了提醒你。”她又喝了一口酒，这次是一大口。

“好吧Diane，”年轻人站起来，侧身坐在她的办公桌上，“我猜他们肯定给你做了回顾向的视频，一一列举你职业生涯的高光时刻（她大笑，Will猜得分毫不差，那些照片在大屏幕上闪过，不清楚的人怕是要以为参加的是她的追悼会），现在要跟我讲讲吗？我们这么久没见，我都不知道你近来干了些什么。”

“行。”她仰躺在办公椅上，熟练地转了个圈面向风城灯火通明的天际线，“你还记得你说过要把LG发展成全美第一的所吗？（他笑起来，挑眉看她。）——我们很接近了，已经是中西部第一了。”

“哇。”Will吸一口气，换上他们互相吹捧时的做作腔调，“我果然有个不可思议的搭档。”

“不过我们现在有八个命名合伙人了，开会时很麻烦，我还是喜欢以前只要吵赢你就行的时候。”

“你自己也说过嘛，Welcome to the leadership.”

“你出事之后不久，Canning就加入进来了。”

他有些嫌弃地皱眉，像个小孩子一样抗议：“我不喜欢他。”

“我也不喜欢。”他们过去就常这样，对喜欢谁难以达成共识，却总能莫名其妙地对什么人持同样的反感，“他是个混蛋。他和David串通起来把我赶走了——”

“等等等等你说他们把你赶走了？David和Canning？你？这家所？”Will没等她说完，不可置信地放下酒杯，咬牙切齿，“那两个混账！”

“不然他们就要申请让LG破产。”隔得有些久了，Diane已经没什么怒气残余，只轻轻摇头，“我不能——不能让他们那样对LG。”

Will走到她的身边，将手放在她的肩上，她闭上眼睛，Will Gardner是个十足的绅士，他们偶尔的这些安慰都极温和，只是这次太轻了，她想，那只手落在肩头，连片羽毛的重量都没有。

随即她听见身边这位绅士接连骂了好几个违禁词，不由得笑起来：“我没事，Kalinda还在呢（提到这位共同的朋友，她明显感觉Will的情绪变好了些），我们去了Florrick&Agos，”她眨眨眼，“带走了八名部门主管。”

“Wow，典型的Diane。我早就教育过Cary，千万别和你作对。”

“我猜你应该教育教育David Lee才对。（他在一旁叫起来：“David是你的人！”）我在那边没呆太久就回来了，你简直没法想象他们的办公条件有多差，天花板漏水，抽屉里还有蟑螂！”

“……这点倒不像我们创业时，”他适时吐槽，“感谢Miss Lockhart，宁可少买几条礼服裙也坚持每周请两次保洁公司进行大扫除。”

“你确实该感谢我。”Diane没管他快翻上天的白眼，“总之，你……去世后（他微微笑着，并不介意她的用词）LG办公用地的租约就完全转让给我了，所以我们搬回去了——Alicia选了你的办公室。”

Will仰起头看天花板，她看不清他的表情，他们很少谈论Alicia，黑发女人是风暴中心，是混沌的开始，也是唯一一个同她分享同样哀恸的人，Diane很难选出合适的表情谈论她。

“那很妥当。”沉默片刻后Will开口，眼睛里闪着光，“我很高兴她选了那间。”

Diane向自己的杯中再次加满酒：“我们合作了一段时间，直到她开始竞选州检。”

“……她总是做一些我绝不可能想到的决定。”

“她总是做一些我们都想不到的决定。”Diane点点头，“你的姑娘竞选成功了（Will吹了声口哨，没反对她的'your girl'），但发生了一些事，又被迫辞职了。”

“为什么？”

“很复杂，”Diane闭上眼，椅子又转了一圈，她将酒杯搁在桌上，“政///治嘛，总是很复杂，我不理解政治。”

“我也不理解。”Will勉强接受这个解释，殷勤地帮她又加满一杯，“你今天喝得有点多。”

“喂，这杯可是你给我倒的！”她清清嗓子，继续流水账式叙述，“但我们发生了一些误会，她最后没回来，自己独立办所了。”

“Cary还和你们一起吧？”

“嗯，Kalinda在，他自然不会走。但我们的调查员离开了，”她垂下眼帘，看自己食指上的戒指，Diane爱收藏这些闪闪发光的玩意儿，偶尔她的视线无处落脚，便栖在那些古老或年轻的矿石上。她今天戴一枚琥珀戒指，称她长裙的颜色，半透明，像那个神秘寡言藏着无数秘密的女孩：“我恨Bishop，全赖他。”

Will的中指敲着桌面，他难得显出有些悲哀的神色：“故友凋零啊。”

“该是我的台词吧。”Diane的微笑浮于表面，“我现在才是那个没有朋友的人。”

他们对视一眼，Diane发现自己看不清Will的眼睛，年轻人只和她隔了一张办公桌，却模糊得像个剪影，随时都能被夜吞噬。

“我偶尔会怀念我们刚创业那会儿。”她轻声说。

“嗯。”Will同她一样陷在一种柔和的怀旧情绪里，声音都罩上滤镜般软化许多，像老式八音盒的歌声，“事情在刚开始时总是简单很多。”

“我和Alicia不来往了。”她突然开口，像打碎冰块。

“她一定对你也做了什么过分的事。”如果他现在看向她，会发现他的搭档伏在桌面上，浑身发颤，但并不在哭泣。

“……她别无选择。”Diane艰难地遣词造句，“她得保护Peter。（‘又是Peter。’Will的声音听不出情绪，他不再为Peter愤怒或嫉妒，他只有些疲惫）……但我很难原谅她，那个场面委实难堪，我不能忍受在法庭受辱，偏偏是法庭——我打了她一巴掌。”

年轻人瞠目结舌地看向她，那一巴掌似乎也打在他脸上，过了半世纪一样漫长的几秒钟，他走过去，握住她的手，继而给她一个轻得感受不到温度的拥抱：“我很抱歉，Diane，我很抱歉……会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。”

Diane搂住他像抱一捧白百合，她去墓地时总给他捎一束白百合，Will一向不在意鲜花、油画之类的装饰品，但他确实偏爱百合，愿意给它们些简短的赞美。她毕竟很难次次送他公牛队的球票，便退而求其次地献花，祈祷这些芬芳的生命能给地下带去些许慰藉。

现在她得紧紧咬住嘴唇才能控制自己不哭出声，她从未在Will面前流泪，就算将她的年纪除以二，在合作伙伴面前哭泣都过于丢人。但她太久没见到Will了，她曾经的合伙人、她已故的挚友、她可敬的对手弯腰拥抱她，却遥远得像个幽灵，从过去的岁月伸出手，给她带来短暂的安宁和持续的、永久的、不可逆的疼痛。

“我当时的情绪……太激烈了，我不该那样对她的。”Diane深吸一口气，离开那个熟悉的怀抱，Will带着安静的笑容面对她，那本可笑的杂志做黄金单身汉排名时评价Will的微笑有某种让人盲目乐观的力量，好像他跟你说一切都会好起来就真的会好一样。Diane过去常借此嘲笑他，在这一刻却不得不承认那个匿名作者足够了解Will——他光是存在在这里，就已经是种无声的力量。

“我知道Kurt出轨了，我恐怕早知道了——我只是选择让自己不知道。Alicia戳破谎言，当然，她的作为称不上道德，但我不该打她的，立场对调，我大概也会和她做出一样的选择。”

“Hey，”他冲她眨眨眼睛，“那个假设里就该换她给你一巴掌了。而现在你们立场既定，她也没什么可抱怨的。倒是Kurt，要我替你修理他吗？你的弹药专家现在可没法对付我了，我能吓唬他，他的子弹却没法射穿我——死亡还是有些好处的。”

Diane笑起来，肩膀耸动，她很少这样发自真心地大笑了，Will总是知道怎样安慰她，在他们不算太长的合作关系中，大大小小的冲突通常赢不了某个无心的玩笑。

“不必了，”她揉揉眼睛，“谢谢你，Will，谢谢。Alicia没来参加今晚的宴会，我已经不生她的气了，但她可能还没原谅我，我给她寄了请柬，虽然我知道她不会来。”

“你还有很多其他朋友嘛，我敢打赌今天出席的有几百人，没谁会想错过你的告别晚会。”

“不，Will，”她摇了摇头，将杯中液体一饮而尽，“我已经没朋友了。”

她没有得到回答，于是闭上眼，声线和睫毛一样发颤：“我很想你，Will。”

“我知道。”她记不起Will上次用这么温柔的声音说话是在什么时候了，她不愿睁开眼睛，而年轻人的气息正在远去，“天快亮了，Diane，夜要过去了，穿上你的大衣回去吧，好好睡一觉，你喝得有些多了，需要休息。”

“如果我离开这间办公室，你就不在了。”

“并非如此，Diane，”清晨的第一缕阳光照在她脸上，她第一次痛恨太阳的温暖，“你不会再失去我的，我保证，我就在这儿，我一直在这儿。”

她终于从黑暗中走出，办公室依旧光线昏暗，她的桌面上只有一只空酒杯。

天快亮了，Will Gardner并非守诺之人，她又一次失去他了。

她环顾办公室，不久之后这家律所将改名，将Lockhart去掉，七个她不关心的姓氏并列，长度浮夸到前台接待员一口气念不完，这将是一家崭新的、与她无关的事务所，最初建立它的三个人终于全部退场。

Stern&Lockhart&Gardner.

Diane将酒杯收好，最后一次站在窗边。芝加哥不缺灯火，高处还有星星和风，而她伶仃地站在高处，在凌晨的凉意里浮游。

今天她就要离开，个人物品已打包好送回公寓，在抽屉深处她找到一张像素不高的照片，Jonas还没变成后来神经质、偏激如火药桶的模样，还是她可信赖和倚靠的导师，他的手搭在Diane肩上，慈爱得像对待女儿。Will刚从巴尔的摩搬来芝加哥，笑容明亮如灿烂前程，二十多岁的年轻人活泼挺拔，青草地一样生机勃勃。而她站在他们俩中间，像连接过去和未来的桥，她的人生尚在前半段，依旧有无限未知，她以为他们能征服全世界，她确信他们能征服全世界，他们仨，所向披靡，无所不能。

眼泪打在相片上，先是Jonas变得模糊，接着是Will，她用指腹抹去温热液体，将合影夹进钱包里层，在那里，在她心的深处，他们在笑着。

Diane穿好衣服，拎起文件包，锁上门，她最后一次看向对面的办公室，好像那个巴尔的摩来的男孩还能吊儿郎当地拿一根棒球棒走出来，和她一起等电梯，低声唱As long as we got each other逗她发笑。

I will always miss you.


End file.
